1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to devices in computer systems, and particularly to an device for enabling a disable function of an Ethernet controller.
2. Description of Related Art
Ethernet controllers are widely used in computer systems. The Ethernet controller typically has a reset pin and a disable pin. The reset pin is connected to a reset control pin of a platform controller hub (PCH) and the disable pin is connected to a disable control pin, such as a general purpose input/output (GPIO) pin, of the PCH. At the end of booting of the computer system, a basic input/output system (BIOS) chip controls the PCH to send a low logic level from the reset control pin to the reset pin, thus resetting and thus enabling the Ethernet controller to properly work. After the booting, in response user inputs, the BIOS chip may control the PCH to send a low logic level from the GPIO pin to the disable pin to disable the Ethernet controller. The computer system will save the low logic level in the BIOS chip. Thus, when the computer system restarts, the low logic level of the disable pin is detected earlier than high logic level of the reset pin, the Ethernet controller may not properly detect the low logic level of the disable pin, which makes the disable function of the Ethernet controller not work.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an device for enabling a disable function of an Ethernet controller.